1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus that supports a web browser, and more particularly, to a method of using an address book of an image forming apparatus on a web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, web browsers used for internet connection or web applications have been widely supported by an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a scanner, or a multi-functional machine.
A web browser receives web data in hypertext mark-up language (HTML) format from a web server, analyzes the web data, and then displays a web page on a display unit of an image forming apparatus. However, such a web browser only serves to display a web page corresponding to web data provided by a web server, and thus, in order to synchronize the web page with a specific function of an image forming apparatus or information stored in the image forming apparatus, the web server needs to implement such synchronization between the web page and the image forming apparatus.
That is, if a web server does not implement such synchronization, there may be inconveniences that a user is not allowed to use a function of an image forming apparatus or information stored in an image forming apparatus on a web browser.